1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connection system comprising a socket connector and a plug connector mating together, and in particular to an electrical connection method for establishing electrical connection between socket and plug connectors wherein the contact engagement between contact elements thereof change from a point contact to a final surface contact.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connection system comprises a plug connector and a socket connector mating with each other is well known in the electronics field. Connectors of this type are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 84213256 and 85201191.
The plug connector and the socket connector both have contacts engageable with each other. Conventionally, the contacts of the plug and socket connectors are engaged with each other in parallel. In other words, the contacts of the plug connector and the contacts of the socket connector are substantially parallel to each other during engagement. To ensure proper engagement between the plug contact and the socket contact, at least one of the contacts forms at least one bent section. Furthermore, the relative position between each socket contact and the corresponding plug contact has to be precise to ensure proper engagement therebetween. Such precise positioning of the contacts in the connectors increases the overall manufacturing cost and the likelihood of unstable electrical engagement.
It is thus desirable to have a method for connecting the plug and socket connectors, which does not require high contact positioning precision to obtain a proper and stable engagement therebetween.